clashofclansfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Wiki Clash of Clans
Le Wiki est en pleine expansion, certaines pages sont encore vides. ''' '''Aidez-nous à les remplir ! *Toute(s) modification(s) ou commentaire(s) ayant pour but de faire de la publicité seras sévèrement punis. center|650px ---- Clash of Clans FB banner.jpg|Clash of Clans|linktext=All you need to know about Clash of Clans! Join the Forums!.png|Join the Forums!|link=http://forum.supercell.net/forumdisplay.php/4-Clash-of-Clans|linktext=Call for Heroes! Join the Clash of Clans community on the forums!! GoodFaith-poster.png|Editing Protocol|link=Editing Protocol|linktext=Vandals Beware! File:The_Hog_Rider.png|Forthcoming update|link=Future Updates|linktext=Have a sneak peak at the forthcoming update CoC FAQ cover.png|FAQ and Support|link=FAQ and Support|linktext=Do you have a question? Maybe Its already answered! Clash of Clans est un jeu populaire disponible sur iPad/iPhone/iPod créé par "Supercell". Il est devenu disponible gratuitement et internationalement sur l'iTunes Store depuis sa version initiale (v1.7) distribuée le 2 août 2012. Clash of Clans est un jeu de stratégie où, comme dans plusieurs jeux de stratégie, le but est de construire son propre village, débloquer différent guerriers, attaquer les ressources des autres villages, créer un clan et beaucoup, beaucoup plus. 400px Pour promouvoir votre clan, recruter des membres ou pour rejoindre un clan, rendez-vous ici. Simplement cliquer sur ce lien pour commencer. Merci de ne pas créer de page pour votre clan, ils seront supprimé sans avertissement. 400px Pour écrire un nouveau article, entrez un titre dans le champ ci-dessous. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Crée un Article ; Aucune idée de où démarrer ? * Obtenir des Renseignements' sur le wiki. * Si vous êtes un nouveau sur les wikis, Veuillez suivre le tutoriel (Anglais). * Vous voulez crée un wiki ? Regarder: ' (Anglais)'. * Si vous avez n'importe quelle question laisser un message aux Membres de l'Équipe et nous serons heureux de vous repondre! ; Ajouter du contenue * Avant de commencer, veuillez verifier que vous Éditez avec une Bonne Foi! * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates. * Remember, when you make an edit, to add an Edit Summary in the box at the top right of the Editing screen. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. * If you have positive feedback, Like us on Facebook to let others know about us. Adaptation de la version anglaise par Kaz00 (Source). 340px Mise à jour du 29 Juillet - "The Witch" Nouvelles troupes: La Sorcière; Elle réanime les squelettes et les combattant morts. Caserne Noire au niveau 5 disponible. Détruisez les remparts avec la force des Sapeurs niveau 6. Partagez votre plus belle bataille avec les membres de votre clans! Vous pouvez maintenant rendre temporairement muet un joueur dans le chat Global. Le classement des joueurs affiche désormais les statistiques "Attaques/Défenses Victorieuse". Le nom et le clan de votre ennemi est maintenant visible lors d'un Ralenti. La capacité de logement du Chevaucheur de cochon a été réduite de 6 à 5. L'attaque des Valkyries est augmenter. Le coût d'entrainement des Valkyries est réduit. Le coût d'amélioration de la Caserne Noire est réduit. et quelques autres corrections de bug. 340px center 340px center Adaptation de la version Anglaise par Kaz00. Catégorie:Description du jeu